One of Us is Lonely
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Song Fic~Anzu is in New York and thinking of a certain guy she left behind


Asuka02RedEva  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this song fic.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anzu layed there on her back, looking up at the ceiling as she layed there on her bed. She had finally made it to New York and was studying dance just like she had always wanted to. As she layed there though she couldn't help but think of a certain young man...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They passed me by, all of those great romances   
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances   
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy   
And so I dealt you the blow   
One of us had to go   
Now it's different, I want you to know   
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She sighed heavily as she remembered everything about him, all the adventures she had accompanied him on. The memories made her breath be caught in her chest, her feelings for him were once again surfacing~~she had tried so hard to stifle them, but now it was too much for her...  
She let the tears roll down her cheeks freely as her blue eyes watered, causing her vision to be blurry as she closed her eyes the tears streamed her cheeks.  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One of us is crying   
One of us is lying   
In her lonely bed   
Staring at the ceiling   
Wishing she was somewhere else instead   
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She wished now more than anything she hadn't left the way she did. 'Why did I ever think he was keeping me from something? Why did I turn away from him? ....He wanted to tell me something and now...'  
She grabbed the bed spread with one hand and closed her hand making a fist...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One of us is lonely   
One of us is only   
Waiting for a call   
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small   
Wishing she had never left at all   
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anzu's memories started to get the best of her as she remembered that smile of his; how his eyes were always so assuring; as if nothing could ever hurt him. He was strong and brave and did so much for all of them during the time she traveled with him. Every day was a new adventure and she had loved it at first but then he was always protecting her. She felt as if he protected her too much; she was capable of taking care of herself...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw myself as a concealed attraction   
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action   
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving   
That's how I started the show   
One of us had to go   
Now I've changed and I want you to know   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I know now that you were only trying to do what you thought was best for me. I wish that you knew how I truly felt about you...I would give anything to tell you, but I don't even know where to begin...'  
She continued to look up at the ceiling, her vision blurry, and the spot of the bed she lay next to damp from her tears. She didn't care anymore though, she never felt the same way towards anyone else; not the way she had felt for him...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One of us is crying   
One of us is lying   
In her lonely bed   
Staring at the ceiling   
Wishing she was somewhere else instead   
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She continued to stare up at the ceiling feeling lost in her thoughts...  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One of us is lonely   
One of us is only   
Waiting for a call   
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small   
Wishing she had never left at all   
Never left at all   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Oh, Kami...why did I ever leave? I know that coming to New York was my dream, but being with him should have been more important. I really would give anything if he could just know how I feel...'  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Staring at the ceiling   
Wishing she was somewhere else instead   
One of us is lonely   
One of us is only   
Waiting for a call   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The phone rings tearing her from her thoughts. She reaches for the phone on the nightstand, not taking her eyes off of the ceiling.  
"Hello?" Her voice sounds flat and almost lifeless. Her eyes suddenly fill up with new tears as she sits up in her bed. "...Yami..."  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me what you think please. =^.^= Ja Ne 


End file.
